Fear
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: What happens when Kai suddenly falls ill and is hospitalized. Can his friends find out why and will one of them fall in love with their stotic captian? rating may go up. [chapter 8 up]
1. Chapter 1

Kai's Nightmare 

Warnings:Contains the following angst,  
torture,  
character bashing,  
possible yaoi,  
slight humor,  
and other stuff I can't think of right now disclamer:Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki not me and any songs tv shows and other stuff like that belong to who ever owns them

(Extras)  
Bladebreakers Age,Star Sign, and Zodiack Kai-15,Scorpio,Ox 11\9\85 Rei-14,Cancer,Tiger 7\13\86 Tyson-14,Leo,Tiger 7\25\86 Hillary-14,Libra,Tiger 8\4\86 Max-13,Gemini,Rabbit 5\24\87 Kenny-12,Virgo,Dragon 9\10\88 Daichi-11,Aries,Snake 4\17\89

Note:The years and signs are correct but except for Kai I do not know the exact day of their birth. Also if you pay attention too the laser show thing in episode 4 season 3 you'll notice that it says 2000 so it must be the year 2000.

(End Extras)

* * *

(...'s POV) (A\N:Guess who)

It was around 1 A.M. when I awoke to the sound of someone whimpering and speaking...begging in what I belive to be Russian.I paused and carefully looked over to where Kai was sleeping and as I thought it was coming from Kai,,he seemed so scared, it was weird in a way Kai being scared.Suddenly Kai shot up and looked around,he didn't seem to relize I was awake.

(End Rei's POV)

(Kai POV)

...I shot up and looked around it was dark, still, and quiet, then I relized it wasn't quiet because Tyson and Daichi were snoring as loud as bears which actully made me feel a little bit better...but I was still trembling with fear ...of the Abey...

(Flashback Normal POV)

"No,please I won't do it again,I sware."

"Enough of that, you are a Hiwatari and Hiwatari's do not beg!"

"B...but Grandfather...I..."

"I said enough Kai you broke the rules now you must pay for it! Gaurds take him to...Boris."

"Yes sir."

"B..B..Boris?!"

(End Flashback, Kai's POV)

Just thinking about it made me tremble even more. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my arms on my knees to try and quell the fear but to no avail,  
the fear would not die or even die down so that I could sleep. After a few minutes I relized I wasn't going to sleep any time soon so I just sat there in the dark listening to Tyson and Daichi argue in their sleep. Soon Tyson and Daichi stoped sleep talking, so I listened to the crickets...exept there weren't when there should have been. I knew right then and there that something or someone was outside. So I waited and waited in silence. I was so tence that I didn't even relize Rei was watching me, when all of a sudden this huge dog just bulldozes right through Tyson's wall and charged right at me. Just when I thought I was dog food I here a gun shot.

(End Kai's POV)

(Normal POV)

"Oh man, Kai are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah I'm fine Max."

"Well thats a relief I thought that dog was gonna eat you."

"..._you and me both_."

"Are you sure your alright you seem kinda pale?"

"I'm fine."

"Mmmm...hey guys...why... is there a dead dog in here...?" **All sweatdorp**

"Tyson, don't you know what's going on here?!"

"Probally not Max, since he asked."

"Good point, so I guess I'll have to tell him what happened. Unless you will Rei?

"Alright, Tyson listen you see that dog there?"

"Yeah."

"Well it busted through your wall and tried too eat Kai but your grandpa shot it,  
understand?"

"Oh...I'm going back too bed." **All fall over anime style**

"Tyson! Kai could have been killed and all you can say is I'm going back too bed are you on drugs!?"

"Jes."

"Grrrrrrahhhhhhhhh" **Max begins banging his head on the wall while the others sweatdrop**

"Um...Tyson are you really on drugs?"

"No way Rei, I was just messn' around."

"Do you even care that Kai was almost killed?"

"Um...well..."

"You don't do you?"

"Can we just drop it, I don't really care if Tyson cares or not I wasn't hurt and that's all that matters, becides who cares what Tyson thinks he's an idiot."

"Uh yeah what he said...Hey wait a second!"

"See."

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"idi.. ..ys ..at."

"what?" **Max and Rei sweatdrop**

"Hey Tyson."

"Grrrrr what do you want Monkey Boy."

"I just wanted to point out that you just proved your an idiot."

"What! How?"

"When Kai said idiot says what, you said What so there. Hahahahaa"

"GRRRRRRR, How do you know what he said Monkey Boy?"

"Because anyone with half a brain would'ev seen that."

"That still dosn't explain how you figured it out."

"What did you say? You...you Chimpanze."

"Chimpanze? your one too talk Monkey Boy."

"Chimpanze!"

"Monkey Boy!"

"Chimpanze!"

"Monkey Boy!"

"Chimpanze!"

"MONKEY BOY!!"

"CHIMPANZE!!"

"SUHT UP YOU NEANDERTHALS!!!"

"...;whimper;" **Tyson's puppy face**

"...;whimper;" **Daichi's puppy face**

"...uhhhh." **Ray is a scared kitty**

"...wow" **Max is stuned**

"...what?...what?" **Kai is a little cofuesed**

"Woh little dude you need ta chill out. Ya dig?"

"Huh?" **Translating,translating,translating,Error,error.**

"I'm say'n ya need ta take a chill pill my little homeboy."

"Uhhh..._What the heck does he meen?"_

"Ummm Kai, I think he meens you need to relax a little bit."

"Oh...thanks Max._Why couldn't he just say so_?"

"Well I guess I should call animal control and have 'em get this dog out'a here."

"_Oh now I can understand him._"

"Ok my little homies time ta clean up this mess"

"..." **Kai is irritated now**

"Hey Grandpa can we listen to some music while we clean?"

"Sure Why not."

"Cool. Lets listen to Fall Out Boy."

"No way, I wanna listen to Toby Keith."

"No, Keith Urban Is way better"

"No way, they all suck, Lets listen to the Black Eyed Peas."

"What, Max there's no way I'm listening to Keith Urban, and Rei forget Toby Keith,  
I might consider the Black Eyed Peas But not Toby Keith or Keith Urban."

"What about Greenday?"

"Kai, there is no way in hell that we're listening to thoughs, thoughs...GOTHS"  
(A\N:Tyson has a bad case of Goth phobia.)

"...fine I guess my vote goes to Fall Out Boy"

"Alright!" **All glare at Tyson**

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Was it something I said?...Rei?"

"No lets just get this giant dog out of here before it starts too stink."

"Ummm...Ok?"

(2 hours later)

"Oh man where finally done,no thanks to Kai."

"Shut up,Tyson."

"Yeah it's not his fault he has a weak stomach."

"I know that Max but still..."

"Tyson, enough just get over it."

"Fine"

"Oh man it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"If we go back to bed now we should be able to get 3 or 4 more hours of sleep"

"Good idea Max."

"Yeah."

"...sleeeeeeep..."

"**Snoring**"

"Hn."

(A\N:So they all go back to bed.)

(TBC)

Ok so there's the first chapter please review if you do you'll get a free Kitten Not really you can't E-mail live kittens but I can send you a picture of the three little fluff balls in fact their 6 weeks old and their mother is a phyco cat I'm meen it ok bye...Oh! before I forget do any of you have volumes 3,4,6,and 7 of the Beyblade manga cause I can't find them in English anywhere if you do tell me where you got them cause I all ready have volumes 1,2,5,9,10, and 12 and I can find volumes 8,11,13, and 14 in English. please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's nightmare 2 

Ok I'm back I relize that in the last chapter it whent from drama to humor but hey real life is the same way some times at least it blended well...on with the fic! Gaara disclamer please.

Gaara:Yes,sesshy-sesshy-girl dose not own Beyblade,Naruto or anything else.

Uhhh thanks Gaara.

Random girl: He actually did it!?

* * *

(3 1/2 Hours Later)

(Normal POV)

"Oh man this sucks I bearly got any sleep!"

"Tyson,we're the ones who could hardly sleep thanks to your snoring."

"Jeez Max why are you so grumpy?"

"Because you kept me up with your snoring!"

"He's not the only one you kept up all night with your snoring."

"Same for me"

"Hn."

"**Snore**" **All glare at Daichi**

"Yo little dudes, breakfast!"

"Yea, I'm starving" **All sweatdrop**

(End Normal POV)

(Kai's POV)

After Daichi woke up we all went to the kitchen for breakfast.As soon as I laid eyes on the food I was instantly reminded of that dogs blood...and brains on Tysons floor.  
I could feel my stomach doing summersalts I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed to the bathroom before it was to late. I made it, barely. as I made my way back to the dining area I began to feel dizzy, and then eveything began too spin as it got worse my head felt as if someone was beating it with a sledge hammer. The pain was so intense that I blacked out, I must have because the next thing I remember was this beeping sound and I could hear voices I reconized some of them but not all of them.  
It took a few minutes too relize I was in the hospital, I would have relized it sooner but my eyes refused to open so I laid there listening to the sounds around me. After about an hour I heard someone scream this made my eyes shoot open, the nurse that was there rushed over to see if I was alright, I told her I was fine then I asked her about the scream, she told me that a woman just found out that her son died in surgery. I don't know why but when she said that I began too feel...sick again but it was short lived. Not long after that Max entered the room and as soon as he saw I was awake he yelled my name with joy and then the others rushed in like they heard wrong or something, it was kind of funny.

(End Kai's POV)

(Rei's POV)

It was now about 4:32 pm and we were all at the vending machine getting something to eat and Tyson was yet again trying to blame Kai for something and this time he was blaming Kai for our lack of real food, though this time no one not even Daichi would listen. After about 5 minutes of Tyson playing the blame game I smacked him upside his head but when he ask why I just ignored him because I did not want to have to explain it to him. Soon after that Max got fed up with it and went to see how Kai was doing,  
about 30 seconds later we heard Max yell Kai's name, so we all rushed in to Kai's room to find him awake. My relief was short lived however because Kai's face was still extremely pale and it looked like he was having trouble breathing, I knew he was in no condition to have visitors and as soon as I thought that the doctor came in and told us to leave for that exact reason, but Kai got angry and said If you make them leave I'll cut my wrist. at first the doctor didn't belive him but then she saw the knife in his hand so she let us stay for a little while, though I am curious about one thing, how did he get the knife? As soon as the doctor left Tyson asked Kai if he was really going to cut his wrist and Kai replied with a simple no. After about 20 minutes a nurse came in and took the knife from Kai which ment we had to leave but I didn't care Kai needed to rest anyways.

(End Rei's POV)

(2 hours later)

(Normal POV)

"Hey Rei do you think Kai is gonna be ok?"

"Rei...?"

"Don't worry Max Kai will be fine."

"Thanks Tyson."

"No problem."

"So Rei whats your problem your starting to act like Kai."

"Grrrrr."

"Um ok..."

"Hey you guys where have you been all day?"

"Oh hey Hillary, we were at the hospital."

"The hospital! Oh my God what happend, are you guys alright?"(A\N:...idiot)

"Yeah we're fine Hillary, but Kai's not."

"Oh my God, what happend to Kai will he be alright."

"We're not entierly sure, it was breakfast time and Kai took one look at the food and rushed to the bathroom after we finished our breakfast we went to check on him because he'd been gone so long and we found him collepsed in the hallway barely breathing so we called an ambulance."

"Oh...so what made that hole in the wall?"

"Oh that, this really big dog came right through the wall and almost ate Kai."

"Oh...WHAT a dog did that and tried to eat Kai!?"

"Yeah but my grandpa shot it and we had to move the dog and clean up the blood and brains except Kai who couldn't handle it because he had a weak stomach."

"Tyson!!"

"What!?"

"You make it sound like its his falut."

"Uhhhhmmmmmm...so."

"Nevermind."

"Little dudes dinner time"

(TBC)

* * *

Ok so that was weird ILOVEMYKITTENS so please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Ummmm ok someone told me that Kai is a Leo even though every site I've been to says he's a Scorpio so now I'm confused. Anyways on with the fic ummmmm oh yeah before I forget In the manga Robert is Germen,Tala is NUCKING FUTS!!!!!, Hillary isn't in the manga,Carlos got kicked off the Blade Sharks and joined Daichi's group?, Tyson's Grandpa dosn't talk wierd,  
Rick is a cowboy...no really he is he lives on a ranch with his dad,Mariah is NOT annoying or fat!?,Ian's nose is smaller,Kenny has eyes,Zeo wasn't a robot but the real Zeo's little brother Leon,Boris is not as old or ugly as he was in the anime,and Kai was after the for Holy Beast so he could get revenge on all Beyblades because his father abandoned him to presue a carrer in Beyblade development. Robert disclamer please 

Robert:...

Robert!...Robby!?...Bert!?...Rob!!?...Bobby!!!?...Bob!!!!!!!!!

Robert:My name is not Robby,Bert,Rob,Bobby and it certenly is not Bob! and I refuse to do this disclamer.

Fine be that way, Johnny you do it.

Johnny: ok sesshy-sesshy-girl does not own Beyblade,Naruto,Inuyasha,The Simsons.or any thing for that matter.

Thanks...(Note to self:Kill Johnny.)

* * *

(The next day Normal POV)

"Tyson...Tyson...Hey Tyson...Tyson!!...Grrrrrr"**Kenny begins to bash his own head in wall**

"Yo little dude it's time to get up ya dig?"

"Five more minutes." **Max Rei and Daichi sweetdrop**

"_Man how on earth does Kai get Tyson up in the morning?...Wait that's it. _Oh well I guess we'll eat without Tyson."

"You wouldn't dare." **Max and Daichi sweetdrop**

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were to busy bashing your head in."

"Oh hehheh._Note to Self Kill Max."_ (A\N:Uhhhhhmmmmm ok Kenny has gone nuts)

"You guys wern't really going to eat without me? Were you?"

"Yes"

"What, Rei you can't be serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But why?"

"Because, the Doctor called and said we could visit Kai now."

"Oh, but why are we visiting Kai its not like he'd do the same for one of us." **Death glares**

"Tyson do you remember when we were traped on that island by thoughs Evil scientist and you hurt your ankle and had to spend a week in the hospital?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"Do you remember who all visited you while you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Who"

"Ummmm You, Max, Kenny,Hillary, Mr.D, Grandpa, Miss.Kincad, and Kai...Oh yeah he would visit one of us and has." **All sweetdrop**

"Glad you get it now, so get ready to go."

"Wait what about breakfast?"

"We'll get something on the way."

"...Fine." ;More death glares; "What?"

"Why do you allways have to complain?"

"But I wasn't complaining."

"The way you said Fine makes it sound like your complaining."

"Oh...ok"

(At the hospital)

"So Rei how long do you think we'll get to stay this time?"

"I don't know Max an hour maybe."

"Oh, I wonder how Kai's doing?"

"Yeah I do too."

"Hmmmm."

"Uhhh Max what are you doing?"

"Just thinking"

" 'Bout what?"

"You and Kai."

"I'm not sure I like the way you said that."

"Why?"

"Because it was kinda creepy."

"Oh and Here I thought it was because you were hiding the fact that your in love with Kai."

"..." **confused, very confused**

"WHAT!!!" Tyson

"DID!!!" Daichi

"HE!!!" Kenny

"SAY!!!" Hillary

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!!!!!!!"

"I Said,Oh and Here I thought it was because you were hiding the fact that your in love with Kai"

"Why, what made you come up with that conclusion"

"The fact that your really, really woried about Kai and you keep defending him."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with him it just means I'm a good friend."

"Sure it does."

"Max... Did you remember to take your meds today?"

"Maybe..." **shifty eyes**

"Well that explains that."

"Hey Rei, Are you really in love with Kai?"

"No."

"Hmmm"

"Tyson, stop it you're giving me the creeps"

"Ok."

(In Kai's room)

"So Kai how ya feel'n?"

"A little dizzy b..."

"OH NO CALL THE DOCTER HE'S DIZZY HE NEEDS EMERGENCY SURGERY!!!!!!!"

"Uhhhh, did Max take his meds today?"

"No" **In unison**

"Ok, now what?"

"Max Kai will be fine don't worry."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR NOT A DOCTER TYSON YOU BARELY GOT PAST THE 9th GRADE!!!!!!!"

"Oh jeez Max is gonna get us thrown out."

(End Normal POV, Rei's POV)

It was just a little past noon and the others were trying to get Max to clam down, when a docter came in to see what the camotion was about, and immediately knew Max hadn't taken his meds today,  
so she left and came back in record time and got Max to take his meds. Apparently she was the one who perscribed them so it was ok. After Max had calmed down Tyson decided to tell Kai Max's theroy but I didn't care cause Kai looked much better now the color had returned to his face and he was breathing just fine, that and I knew it wouldn't ruin are friendship manly because when Tyson had finished his story Kai was looking out the window at a tree full of birds...and Brooklyn.

(End Rei's POV, Kai's POV)

After Max had clamed down the Docter left and Tyson began telling me about something I don't know I wasn't listening, I was busy watching the birds in the tree outside the window then I noticed Brooklyn was in the tree too and I knew where there was Brooklyn there was MingMing, and sure enough MingMing was at the bottom of the tree yelling at Brooklyn to get down. I don't think he was listening sence she kept getting louder and louder and soon Hillary was aware of her preasence I really don't like Hillary but I despise MingMing ever sence we met shes been stalking me day and night and she says I will be her's and stuff. It's sad really that a famous Pop Star\Blader would stalk a famous Blader. Then again I am more popular then her I meen everyone in Russia and Germany either Hate her or have never heard of her while I'm popular in Russia and Germany even though Russians and Germans hate each others guts poor girl's fam won't last two years before her career dies... Oh well thats her loss not mine.

(End Kai's POV)

To Be Continued

ok that was weird oh well Please review and tell me what you think also tell me if you think it should be yaoi or not


	4. Chapter 4

NOOOOOOO!!! STOP GLAREING AT ME LIKE THAT I'M SORRY!!!!! Ok now that thats out of my system, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while It's just that I got a bad cause of writers block and a new boyfriend well actully my first boyfriend and he calls a lot so that was a bit of a distraction so sorry 'bout that. Oh and I couldn't decide if the fic should be yoai or not so that took some time but I've decided that it will be yoai!! oh yeah I know that I spelled since wrong through out the last chapter so I'm sorry 'bout that too anyway on with the fic but first the disclamer, but who should do it this time?  
I know Naraku disclamer please. 

Naraku:Fine sesshy-sesshy-girl does not own anything except the right to be a dumb otaku.

...what? thats it you die instead.

* * *

(5 minutes later Kai's POV)

It had been about 5 minutes and Hilary and MingMing were still arguing and unfortuently MingMing was winning which caused Hilary to get ticked off. I'm glad that I wasn't the only one getting anoyed because I did not want to be the one to tell thoughs two to shut the hell up because Hilary would most likely not let it go no matter what I said. Thankfully Tyson had heared enough and that was that. After an hour or so Tyson ,Daichi, and Kenny left to get everyones lunch so it was just me, Rei, Max, Hilary, and Brooklyn who was still in the tree. While the others were gone Max and Hilary started talking about furbies for some reason and Brooklyn started to talk to a bee, while Rei just stared at me like he was deep in thought his golden eyes staring at me with such intencity that I felt like I was going to burst into flames.It was almost like he was in love with me, then I relized that was what Max was telling me about earlier but what am I gonna do if Rei really is in love with me?

(End Kai's POV, Rei's POV)

After visiting Kai for just over an hour Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny left to get everyone some food so I was left with Kai, Max, and Hilary. After a few minutes I relized that I was staring at Kai and then I started to wonder what if I really was in love with Kai and how would he react if he ever found out I soon relized that Kai looked like he'd seen a ghost then it dawned on me he must have figured it out or relized what Max was telling him earlier was true, either way he knew and either way our friendship was ruined. Tyson and the others couldn't have picked a better time to get back with the food cause if they hadn't I might have had a melt down and Kai looked just as relived as I did, but then something made Kai start to cough uncontrolably and his face started turning blue as it became increasingly difficult for him to breath the room was soon filled with docters trying to figure out what was wrong the heart monitor started beeping faster and faster as Kai's heart was getting slower and slower. All we could do was watch in horror as our friend started to slip away. We don't know if he made it or not or why he started to go into shock the docters made us leave and they haven't called yet so we can only assume.

* * *

CLIFFIE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I am so evil MUHAHAHAHA!!! anyway I'll try to update sooner and wright longer chapters but it's really hard when your cat's fleas are after you oh please review and if you like Inuyasha fics then read my other fic cause I plan to update it soon oh and sorry for any spelling errors 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baccccck and I have another story ack thats sour, sorry I'm eating a sour rasberry.on with the fic.  
**Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku, glare at sesshy-sesshy-girl**.Why are you glaring at me? 

Inuyasha:Because you killed Naraku and that was my job.

Koga:What do you mean your job thats my job!

Miroku:Stop it both of you I'm the only one who should be aloud to kill Naraku I have known about him the longest.

Shut up all of you besides Sesshomaru is the one who killed him not me why don't you go try and kill him.

All:Good idea.

Suckers they'll all die at his hands. Hey Joey do the disclamer for me.

Joey:Sure, sesshy-sesshy-girl does not own the rights to any animes but retains the right to tourture the characters.

OMG Joey got smart!

* * *

(3 days later, Normal POV) 

"Rei, Rei, Rei wake up."

"Max what Time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

"Two-thirty!? I can't belive I slept that late."

"Was it cause of Kai?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"Knew what."

"That you're in love with Kai."

"Max."

"Yes?"

"Don't you care that Kai is in the hospital or that he might even be dead."

"Of course I do."

"Than shut up."

"Ok. _what's his problem_"

**Door slams crashs yelling**

"What the hell?!"

"Rei, what do you think happend."

"I don't know."

(In training room) (A\N:I don't know if Tyson has a training room so I made it up.)

"What do you meen Kai's in the hospital?" (A\N: remember this has been going on for a few minutes.)

"Just what I said."

"Tyson, I don't think that's what Tala ment."

"Tell me what happend to Kai!?"

"Fine since you're so worried about your lover."

"Lover?...Tyson we're cousins...oh...crap._I can't belive I just blurted that out._" (A\N:I made that up.)

"You and Kai are cousins?!"-Max

"Woh!"-Daichi

"Really?"-Hilary

"Dude."-Tyson

"..._Their cousins_"-Rei

"Tala why are you here anyways?"

"I'm here because Kai hasn't called or e-mailed me in 5 days and he always contacts me every 3 days without fail so tell me what happend to him."

"Ok ok."

(5 minutes later) (A\N: I don't feel like explaining it again.)

"What!!!?"

"Would you relax, and stop doing that."

"Is he alright?!"

"We don't know the doctors haven't called us yet and we're worried that he might have died."

"What!!!?"

"Would you please stop that Tala!"

"What did you mean when you said ''he might have died''?!"

"Um well he started to cough uncontrolably and then his heart began to fail and we were forced to leave."

"So what your saying is he might be dead?" (A\N:He's not taking it to well is he?)

"Yep and before Rei could tell him how much he loved Kai."

"What?!"

"Max, would you drop it, just because I'm worried about Kai does not mean I love him it just means I'm a good friend."

"Ok ok I'm sorry."

"Hey guys."

"What is it Tyson?"

"If Kai had died then wouldn't the doctors call us or his next of kin?"

"He's right, Tala who is Kai's next of kin?"

"Um his dad."

"Do you know how to reach him?"

"No sorry Max, your mom might know though."

"How would she know?"

"Because Kai's father abandoned him to presue a carrer in beyblade development and since your mom works in the same field of work she might know how to reach him."

"Hey good idea I'll go home and ask her, wait what's his name?"

"Kyle Ivanov."

"Ok, hey wait that doesn't make since Kai's last name is Hiwatari."

"Yeah I know that's because children born to unwed parents are given the last name of their mother not their father."

"Oh well in that cause I better leave than."

"You don't have to do that, Max."

* * *

FEAR MY CLIFFIES MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I rule, flamers drool muhahahahaha that was lame that was so lame oh and this story was a little longer but my computer wouldn't play a certin track on my CD and I got mad at it and hit the computer and hit the reset butten by mistake and the chapter got deleted so I had to rewright the whole chapter so that pissed me off though the first 9 lines were exactly the same as the first time. Please review bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and I just watched the first 7 episodes of Naruto the abriged series it was funny. Ok Sasuke disclamer please 

Sasuke:Fine, sesshy-sesshy-girl does not own Beyblade, Naruto, Or anyother animes just some of the lame murchandice.

Why are guys so intant on making me look like a lame otaku when I'm not, I'm a cool otaku.

* * *

"Kai!? you're back, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Max."

"You sure, cause you don't look well?"

"I said I'm fin..." **Kai melts into a puddle** (A\N: I know it was lame.)

"K...KAIIIIIII!!!!!!"

(End dream)

"Kai! Huh, what, it was just a dream it was all just a dream, a really bad dream."

"Max are you ok."

"Yeah Rei I...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok thats good."

"Rei, have you heard anything?"

"About?"

"About Kai?"

"No I haven't no one has."

"Oh ok."

"Max don't worry I'm sure he's fine."

"No you're not you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Yeah is it working."

"A little"

"Come on Tyson got us all some amusment park passes to try and cheer us up a little."

"Yeah ok"

(4 days later)

"I wonder if Kai is alright."

"Max, why did you bring up such a depressing subject."

"Tyson, you're acting like you don't care what happens to Kai."

"So it keeps me form going insane."

"Yeah right you're making that up."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

(At the hospital)

"I wonder how thoughs kids are doing?"

"Which kids, Doctor?"

"Oh the ones who's friend went into cardiact arest."

"Oh thoughs kids."

(In Kai's room)

"I wonder what the others are doing, or when I get out of this place. Maybe I'll give them a call."

(Back at Tyson's)

"Are."

"Not." ;**Phone rings**;

"Hello, Granger residents Tyson speaking."

"**_Tyson, when did you get so formal_**?"

"...KAI?! a...are you ok, what happend, is this a trick"

"**_Uhhh yes, not sure, and no_**."

"Oh man Kai can we come visit?"

"**_Uhh sure just don't bring any outside food the doctors think that's what caused the attack_**."

"Ok got it." **hangs up phone**

"Guys get ready we're going to visit Kai."

(A\N: strange just a few chapters ago he acted like he didn't care guess he's biypolar?)

(20 minutes later At the Hospital)

"Oh Kai, I'm so glad you're alright." **glomps Kai**

"Hilary stop it you're choking him."

"Oh sorry Kai."

"I...It's ok."

"Hey Kai you said over the phone that the doctors think that the outside food caused the attack,  
do you think their right?"

"Yes, actully I do."

"But how is something like that possable."

"Well I have some minor food allergies that may have something to do with it."

"Kai, that doesn't make since you said you had some minor food allegies but what happend to you almost killed you."

"I know but I was in the hospital because I was so sick and as sick as I was I'm not surprised that I had such a severe reaction."

"I don't get."

"I think I get it Tyson, Kai was really sick that made his immune system really weak and he could easaly get a secondary infection and thats why he had such a severe reaction to minor food allergies his immune system couldn't handel it."

"Oh I get it I think."

"So Kai when are you getting released. And Max if you say anything related to your dumb theroy I swear I kill you."

"Because you love him."

"Thats it you're dead."

"AHHHHHHH!! Kai stop him he'll listen to you because he loves you."

"Oh now you're really dead."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"What's going on in here?!"

"Uh well Rei is mad at me for telling Kai that..."

"You must have a death wish, Max."

"Uh nevermind."

"Pht pht phahahahahaha." (A\N:I've heard Kai laugh before and was scary.)

"Oh My God Kai's laughing it's the apocalypse."

"No no it's just the pain killers."

"Oh, wait pain killers?"

"Yeah, my chest has been bothering me so they gave me some painkillers."

"Oh ok so um any idea when you get released?"

"Nope."

"Oh hey Doctor when's he geting out?"

"Um well as long as he dosn't have a relapse he should be out in 3 days."

"What if he does have a relapse?"

"Then it could be anouther week at least."

"A week at least than lets hope he doesn't have a relapse."

"Right."

"Hey guys could you leave it's geting late and I'm tired."

"Sure."

"Uh!?" (A\N: Lame again I know

"Kai what's wrong."

"My chest it hurts really bad."

**Kai starts coughing and coughing and coughing up blood**

"KAI!"

* * *

Buahahahahahahahahaha fear my evil cliffie and I noticed I've goten way of track from the title I mean oh nevermind I'll get back on track just like life, did you know that Vincent Valintine's voice actor plays both Zabuza Momochi, and Orochimaru on Naruto Rosso's voice actress plays Kuruni Yuhi on Naruto. I found this out by watching the credits for Naruto Ultamite Ninja and Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. ok bye please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

I is back and stuff and I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't make sence and the crap loud of type-o's uhhh any way I now have and read volumes 3 and 4 of the manga and they were awsome Kai was so cute on with the fic Ed do the disclamer. 

Ed:Why should I?

Because I control the Fanzombies, duh.

Ed: oh right the disclamer, sesshy-sesshy-girl does not own the rights to any anime's manga's or video game's but she does own the right's of the Fanzombies.

Now that wasn't so hard now was it?

Ed:No ma'am.

Good.

* * *

(3 Hours later Normal POV) (A\N:Changed my writing style so if you don't like the new way tell me and I'll change it back.)

"Man why does this keep happening!" **Max yelled as he began to pull his hair out.**

"Max calm down man, you're scaring me" **Tyson said as he began backing away slowly.**

"But it's not fair Kai doesn't deserve to be in such poor condition and what if he dies think of how much he's all ready suffered it's not fair!" **Screamed the normaly hyper blader.**

"I get it but you shouldn't go insane over it I mean as stubborn as he is I'm sure he'll be fine"  
**Tyson stated in the most convincing voice he could manage but not very.**

"Thanks Tyson but what if you're wrong what if he dies?" **Max questioned as he began to calm down.**

"Well, we give him the best funarel we can afford."** Tyson joked as he tryed to reassuor his friend**

"Ok, hey Tyson where's Rei I haven't seen him in awhile?"**The blond blader ask as he stood up.**

"Rei? I think he went to the river to be alone." **Tyson said as he left to get a snack.**

"Heh heh, I bet I know why he went to think about his one true love, Kai," **Max said as he snikered**

(Meanwhile at the river)

"Why do I have this sudden urge to punch Max ?" **Questioned the chinese blader as he walked along side the river.** (A\N: Thank you Naruto the Abridged seires.)

(Meanwhile at Tyson's)

"Max that's getting old." **Tyson said in annoynce.**

"Fine. _But I wonder what was with that strange dream I had the other night I mean the part about Kai's dad abandoning him was because he told us but I can't remember his name. That must be why my mind gave him the name Kyle but that part about Tala and Kai being cousins was really wierd. why did I create that part anyway it must have been Tyson's ''Tala and Kai are either cousins or lovers'' theroy I guess them being cousins is more beliveble then them being lovers.  
Oh well I should stop worrying about that it was just a dream anyway but just to be on the safe side no more suger before bed_." **Max thought as he started to space out.**

"Uhhh Max?" **Tyson questioned but apon reciving no responce from his blonde friend he went into the kitchen to get his snack.  
**(End Normal POV, Rei's POV)

I was walking past the river when I thought I saw Kai but when I looked again he was gone. "I must be losing it." I said to myself as I continued walking until it hit me what I saw could have been Kai well Kai's ghost, then I relized I would have felt my heart skip a beat if he had died but still why was this happening to him it's been eight days since he was first admitted and every time it looks like he's getting better he ends up getting worse maybe it would be best for Kai if we stoped visiting him that way he can get better I hope.

(End Rei's POV, Docter's POV) (A\n:Woot wait this is going to be hard, crap -- oh the doctors a woman.)

"I don't get it I just don't get it how could I have missed this no wonder we couldn't figure out why this kid keeps getting worse, I better call an expert or the poor boy won't make it." I said to myself as I paced my office I became more and more distraut at Mr. Hiwatari's worsening conditon when I got a page saying I had a call on line 3 and so I picked up the phone and said hello in my calmest voice, and I instantly reconized the voice to be one of Mr. Hiwatari's friends but I wasn't sure which one. "(\Hello Dr. Fujiko This is Rei Kon I'm calling about my friend Kai Hiwatari how is he doing?\) I thought about how I was going to explain it to him Mr. Kon and Mr. Hiwatari seemed to have a very close relationship and I desided to just tell him the truth even if it ment loseing my job "Well you see Mr. Kon your friend's condition is still very unstable and without proper help he could die." "(\oh I see uh wait, proper help?\)" "Yes your friend's poor condition is being caused by somthing pycological and I don't have the proper knowledge to help him any further." The gasp I heard from the other end told me all I needed to know Mr. Kon was shocked to the core from how long the silence lasted. "Mr. Kon are you all right just so you know I've all ready called some one who can help your friend but I need to know has Mr. Hiwatari sufferd any type of pycological truma like something that would have shaken him to the core?" "(\ Uh well the night before we brought him in he...I think he had a terrorable nightmare not long after he woke from it a huge dog busted through the wall and Kai was so terrorfied that he could not move if it hadn't been for Tyson's grandfather then that dog would have killed Kai.\)" "Hmmm, that could do it but he must have all ready been sick and the shock of the attack just made it worse and now it haunts him and if something isn't done soon the stress will kill him." Again silence fell on the other end of the phone but it didn't last as long as before. "(\Oh um but something can be done to save him right?\)" "Don't worry we'll save him and I'll contact you when ever he is well enough for visitors ok?" "(\Uh sure, and thank you for telling me Dr. Fujiko."\) "You're welcome good-bye." "(\Good-bye.\)"

* * *

And there ends another chapter and my back hurts I'm tired it's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow and I think I hurt my foot well please review and tell me what you think also after this chapter this story and all my others exept Forbidden Fruit will be on hold until I finish Forbidden Fruit and hopefuly that won't take to long but if it seems like it may be awhile before I finish it then I'll start updating the rest of my stories again so bye 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm back with another chapter and I changed my wrighting style again so is it hurts your head tell me and I'll change it back and happy Thanksgiving everyone. also I edited this chapter and reposted it cause it was hard to read.

Disclamer:If I owned Beyblade I would have made more then 3 seasons and Ming Ming would have died a loooooong time ago.

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI-STRONG LANGUAGE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

:Talking:

:_Thinking_:

:_**Talking on phone**_:

(Author notes)

* * *

**(1 week later)**

The (1)Bladebreakers minus Kai were sitting in the Dojo trying to keep from going crazy while trying to figure out why their normaly strong and fearless team captian would have to go to the hospital because of a nightmare. and each time Tyson said something Rei would give him a dirty look followed by Max restating his theory about Rei loving Kai and then Rei would try to kill poor Max :Hey guys maybe the reason Kai being hospitalized because of a nightmare isn't so crazy after all. :Hilary said as she tried to calm her friends down.:Hilary what are you talking about, how could something like that not be crazy:Tyson asked earning another dirty look from Rei.

:Well, for starters you guys once told me that Kai grew up in an abbey that took bladers and brainwashed them in order to take over the world and maybe Kai was trumatized by something that happened to him or something he saw while he was there, and if thats the case the that may have been what the nightmare was about, and as for Kai freezing up when he saw that huge dig that may have something to do with his nightmare like, a nightmare come true.: Hilary explained as she noticed Rei yet again deep in thought causeing Hilary to wonder if Max was right. The Bladebreakers thought for awhile then Tyson decided to speak after noticeing the look on Rei's face as well.

:You know I think Hilary and Max are right.: Tyson said as the others gave him suprized looks. :Well think about it Hilary is usualy right and she makes a good point about the abbey and I think Max has a point about Rei being in love with Kai.: The others just stared at him like he had growen a second head and can you blame them first of Tyson just admetted that Hilary was not only right but right most of the time and he just agreed with Maxs theroy and through it all he sounded smart after about 10 minuets of a very awkward silence Max finally spoke. :So you agree with me that Rei is in love with Kai but I thought I was annoying you, I mean you said it was a dumb theory.

:Max asked as looked at Tyson with a puzzeled look on his face. :Well, at first yeah I did think it was a dumb theory but now I think otherwise cause just looking at Rei it obvious that he's in love with Kai. :Tyson said in a very serious tone after another awkward silence someone else spoke up. :Well, that's an interesting theory, that's for sure.: said the Egyptian blader as he jumped down from a tree into the dojo. :Mystel?!: came the shoked responce to the arival of one their friends who had been used by Boris in the last tornament. :That's my name. so what is this I hear about Rei loving Kai?: The blonde Egyptian as he sat down next to Max.

:Well, you see it goes like thi...: Max began but was cut off by a very angy Rei. :**Max shut the fuck up I'm not in love with Kai got it!!!**: Rei screamed at Max. only to see everyone with very shoked expresions on their faces. :Look, guys I'm sorry, I yelled at you but...: Rei began but was interupted. :...You don't love me?: Came the husky reply of who Rei thought was his stotic captin only to find out it was Hiro imatating Kai's voice.

:Hiro...**You asshole why the hell did you do that!!?**: Rei yelled very iritated now. :Cause I thought it would be funny besides what if it had been Kai behind you insted of then what would you do, you should really keep your anger under control you know that your starting to turn into Jonny.: Hiro said in a matter-of-fact tone. :Ok but why are you here Hiro I thought you where in China?: Rei said still angry at the older of the Granger brothers. :Well I was home sick so I came home only to find you screaming at the top of your lungs about not loving Kai, and truth be told I'm curious. By the way where is Kai?: Hiro explained to Rei and the others then ask where Kai was after noticing he wasn't present. :Well, it's a long story.: Tyson said as he began tell his brother of the events of the last two weeks.

* * *

**(Half an hour later)**

:So let me get this straight Kai had a nightmare woke up was and was almost eaten by a huge dog then Grandpa shot the dog you guys cleaned it up exept Kai cause he has a weak stomach and the next day he colapsed and you had to call an anbulance and he's been in the hospital since?: Hiro asked in a You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me tone. :Thats just about it.: Tyson said as he nodded his head. :And during these events Max came up with this "Rei is in love with Kai" theory and you guys believe him?: Again Hiro spoke in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me tone. Tyson and the others minus Rei nodded. :Ok, when's Kai getting released anyway?: Hiro asked not noticeing Rei leaveing the room nor did anyone else.

* * *

**(With Rei)**

:_Man I'm such a fucking moron what if Kai had been the one behind be and not Hiro. I could have really hurt Kai's feelings I mean even if he doesn't like me like that it's still not something you would want to here, and knowing Kai he'd take it the wrong way, I'm sorry but that guy has no clue what's going on around him when it comes to love, hell Hilary had a crush on him for the longest time and he never noticed and then their's Rick I mean everyone but Kai has noticed the way Rick looks at him. I still can't get over how oblivous Kai is when it comes to that stuff it's just scary how dence he can be.: _Rei thought as he sat in a tree looking at the stars. (Yes it's night time)

after a couple of hours Rei began to dose off but was soon wide awake when he heard Tyson yelling. :Oh My God guys Kai's being released he's come home tomorrow!!!: Tyson's yelling made Rei fall from the tree upon hearing about Kai's release. :_Oh my God Kai's coming home he's okay I can't wait to see him and his sexy...Nooo not that bad thoughts bad thoughts bad Rei you don't love Kai and even if you did you can't think like that if he found out he would either kill you of have a heart attack._: Rei thought as he walk back inside mentaly hitting himself for having 'dirty' thoughts about his stotic captian.

* * *

TBC 

(1)Bladebreakers Max, Rei, Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Hilary, Daichi

I updated yea for me I'm saying this now I have a tendencey to lose intrease in a story wether someone else's or my own and if I lose intrese in my own story do not worry I will update once I get interested in the story again cause I got bored with this fic but I'm not anymore so I updated it and will continue to do so and I may even rewright the other 7 chapters on second thought maybe I won't I don't know anyway R&R


End file.
